The rage to live
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko sauve Ace de son combat contre Teach. Ils rencontrent son petit frère sur l'île suivante.
Après maintes reprises j'ai enfin localisé Ace. Il est sur l'île de Banaro. Je vais en informer Père.

BB : L'île de Banaro. Mmmh c'est loin en bateau.

Moi : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment père.

BB : Peux-tu y aller seule ?

Moi : Bien sûr que oui.

BB : Alors je te confie cette mission ma fille.

Moi : Merci père.

BB : Revenez nous vite. Je sais que tu ne peux pas utiliser la téléportation deux fois dans la même journée mais revenez le plus vite possible.

Moi : D'accord. Au revoir père.

BB : Au revoir Aiko.

Je repartis à ma chambre et mis mes ailes Tracix pour me téléporter sur l'île. À une centaine de mètres de moi la vision me glace d'horreur. Ace est à terre et surement blessé. Mais le pire est que Teach est en train de profiter de lui. J'active mes ailes de vitesse et fonce vers eux.

Moi : TEEEEEAAACH !

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir.

Moi : Kako gan no ken (poings de granit)

Mes poings se recouvrent de granit marin et je l'envoi valser à une trentaine de mètres. Derrière moi Ace s'effondre sur le flanc, complétement tétanisé.

Moi : Kurisukarukeji (cage de cristal)

Une cage de cristal se forme au-dessus de Teach, l'emprisonnant. Ce gros porc a osé toucher Ace, il va le regretter amèrement. Il se débat comme il peut après s'être rhabillé (me cachant cette vue ignoble de son bas ventre)

Ace pleurait d'impuissance et de rage d'avoir perdu.

Ace : Aiko …

Je m'agenouillai près de lui et constatait les dégâts. Il a plusieurs blessures graves et doit surement avoir des os cassés ou fracturés. Mes pouvoirs de guérison ont eux aussi bien augmentés. Je suis capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure et de réparer les os endommagés. Je mis mes mains à quelques centimètres de son corps et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur le bilan des dégâts. Ses blessures sont vite soignées mais les trois côtes cassées et les os fracturés prennent un peu plus de temps. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Ace, continuant de le soigner.

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas Ace, je suis là tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il ne dit rien mais tenta de se redresser. Il était presque guéri mais devait rester couché.

Moi : Ne bouge pas tu n'es pas encore en état.

Mais il n'écouta pas et s'assit puis mit sa tête dans mon cou et ses bras autour de ma taille. Il pleure encore mais moins. Il doit se sentir tellement faible. Ses os étant guéris eux aussi Ace le sentit mais ne se calmait pas. Alors comme une mère qui veut calmer le cauchemar de son enfant je lui caressai le dos et le berçai doucement.

Moi : C'est fini Ace … calme toi …

Après quelques minutes il était calmé et il se sépara de moi puis me regarda. Son nez saignait et sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte. Je mis ma main devant son visage et le soignai. Il me regarda tendrement.

Ace : Aiko … je ne sais pas comment te remercier il allait me livrer à la Marine et …

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues.

Moi : Nous avons tous nos faiblesses Ace. Le Yami Yami no Mi est très dangereux.

Il mit ses mains sur les miennes et approcha son visage du mien. Teach choisit ce moment pour briser la cage. Son pouvoir est redoutable. Ace se rhabilla et nous nous levâmes. Il se tourna vers Teach.

Teach : Tu es impressionnante Aiko. Tu as bien progressé depuis que je suis parti après avoir tué ton Satch. Zihahaha !

Moi : Eh bien tu vas être déçu il est vivant.

Teach : Quoi ? C'est impossible.

Moi : Eh bien ne me crois pas.

Teach : Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te laisserai pas Ace. C'est mon billet pour devenir Corsaire alors il me suivra de gré ou de force !

Il s'avança vers nous et utilisa son pouvoir pour nous attirer à lui.

Moi : Ransu mikagashi ! (lance de granit)

Une lance de granit marin alla se loger dans son ventre, annulant son attaque. Ace m'attrapa la main.

Ace : Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois par la même technique. On file.

Nous courûmes donc pour lui échapper.

Teach : Revenez ici !

Il essaya de nous suivre mais la lance l'affaiblissait. Après l'avoir semé nous nous arrêtâmes dans la forêt. Je tombai à genoux et m'assis, à bout de souffle.

Ace : Excuse-moi …

Moi : C'est rien. Tu es sain et sauf c'est tout ce qui compte. De plus tu y aurais laissé la vie pour rien.

Ace : C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Satch est vivant ?

Moi : Oui. J'ai pu le sauver à temps.

Ace : C'est … génial …

Il se jeta sur moi et dans son élan je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos et lui sur moi.

Ace : Oups … Laisse-moi faire quelque chose que j'ai failli regretter en ne le faisant pas.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre il rapprocha son visage près du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après le baiser il me regarda :

Ace : Je t'aime Aiko … j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire …

Moi : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends …

Il sourit et m'embrassa une seconde fois. Il glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'ouvris pour lui laisser le passage. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui glissa les siens sous moi pour me coller davantage contre lui. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle puis nous regardâmes. Je vis enfin qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Moi : Où est ton chapeau ?

Ace : Je l'ai perdu en me battant contre Teach …

Je ne dis rien et fermai les yeux. Je m'imaginai la scène et murmurai une formule. Son chapeau apparut dans mes mains. Je rouvris les yeux.

Ace : Woah.

Je lui souris et il prit le chapeau mais au lieu de le mettre sur sa tête il me mit sur la mienne.

Ace : Il sera plus en sécurité avec toi.

Je sais qu'il y tient beaucoup. Je touchai le cordon et la tête de mort.

Moi : D'accord. Je vais en prendre soin.

Ace : Et puis tu es encore plus belle avec. Il te va mieux qu'à moi.

Moi : Tu trouves ?

Ace : Oui. On rentre ?

Moi : Je ne peux pas encore me téléporter deux fois dans la même journée.

Ace : Ah. On va à l''hôtel alors ? Je t'invite à dîner.

Moi : Moi : Tu as de l'argent ?

Ace : Il m'en reste pas mal.

Moi : D'accord alors.

Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes la berge, où était amarré son striker. Trop dangereux de rester sur cette île.

Ace : Tu n'as pas peur ?

Moi : Du tout. ^^

Ace : Tu peux prendre mon sac ?

Moi : Oui.

Je pris son sac et il défit la corde puis me fit monter. Il monta à son tour et démarra. Il n'allait pas trop vite et c'était agréable.

Après une vingtaine de minutes nous arrivâmes à l'île suivante. L'île du plaisir je crois. Il y a beaucoup de casinos, de sources chaudes et de magasins ici. Nous descendîmes et Ace attacha son striker. Il reprit son sac. Il y avait beaucoup de bateaux et de pirates dans le port. Ace regarda avec insistance une voile à tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille. Il murmura :

Ace : Il serait là …

Moi : Ace ?

Ace : Ah excuse-moi. C'est le bateau de mon petit frère. Enfin le nouveau d'après ce que je vois. On y va ?

Moi : Si tu veux.

Il me prit la main et me guida vers le bateau pirate.

Arrivés nous ne vîmes personne sur le pont.

Ace : Viens.

Il grimpa à l'échelle de corde et je le suivis.

Ace : Luffy t'es là ?!

Un cyborg aux cheveux bleus vint vers nous.

Cyborg : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous deux ?!

Ace allait répondre quand un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans sortit d'une pièce à l'étage supérieur. Quand il vit Ace il cria son prénom et sauta pour atterrir sur la pelouse puis courra vers nous.

Brun : Ace !

Ace : Luffy !

Il lui sauta dans les bras et les deux frères se firent un câlin. Luffy se sépara de son frangin et le regarda :

Luffy : Je pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

Ace : Moi non plus.

Luffy : On comptait fêter la venue de notre nouveau charpentier, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Il me regarda curieusement.

Luffy : Qui est-ce ?

Ace : C'est ma petite amie. Et pour l'invitation on ne peut pas. On doit repartir tôt demain matin.

Luffy : Passez la nuit ici. S'il te plaît.

Il lui fit une mine de chien battu. Trop adorable.

Ace : Bon d'accord.

Luffy : Yattaaaa ! Franky tu peux leur préparer une chambre ?

Franky : C'est comme si c'était fait.

Luffy : Donc je vous présente Franky, notre charpentier.

Ace et moi : Enchanté.

Franky : Enchanté. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Un charpentier se doit de protéger son bateau.

Moi : C'est normal. C'est toi le créateur.

Franky : Ouais.

Je regardai aux alentours.

Moi : Il est magnifique en tous cas. Tu es un charpentier hors pair.

Franky : Je me suis fait aider mais j'avoue que j'en suis très fier. T'as du goût à ce que je vois et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Comment tu t'appelles,

Moi : Aiko.

Luffy : Vous venez ? Je dois te présenter aux autres Aiko.

Nous montâmes l'escalier de droite et entrâmes dans la cuisine. Aussi magnifique. Six personnes étaient à table et un cuisinait.

Luffy : Les gars, Ace est de passage avec sa copine.

Moi : Salut.

Luffy : Le sabreur aux cheveux verts c'est Zoro.

Zoro : Salut.

Luffy : La rousse c'est Nami.

Nami : Enchantée.

Luffy : Le petit renne qui parle c'est Chopper.

Chopper : Bonjour.

Moi : Un renne qui parle … c'est trop cute !

Il se dandina de gauche à droite.

Chopper : Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Luffy : La grande brune c'est Robin.

Robin : Enchantée.

Luffy : Le mec au long nez c'est Usopp.

Usopp : Salut !

Luffy : Et le meilleur cuisinier du monde Sanji.

Le blond avait rejoint les autres, un tablier autour de la taille et une louche dans une main.

Sanji : Enchanté. Bon à table tout le monde c'est prêt.

Luffy : J'espère que t'en as fait assez Sanji parce qu'on a deux invités.

Zoro : Avec ton ventre il vaut mieux.

Après un brouhaha tout le monde s'était installé. Nous mangeâmes après que Sanji nous ai tous servis puis il s'assit sur les jambes de Zoro. Je complimentai Sanji sur sa cuisine délicieuse.

Le repas terminé Franky nous conduisit à notre chambre temporaire après l'avoir préparée. Nous nous changeâmes et nous couchâmes.

Le lendemain Ace me réveilla en douceur. Après un long câlin et un baiser tendre nous levâmes. Nous nous habillâmes et allâmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Nous repartîmes en fin de matinée. Je réussi à nous téléporter avec son striker mai j'eu un peu la tête qui tourna. Tout le monde était content de revoir Ace en un seul morceau.

FIN


End file.
